


Игра по правилам

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Established Relationship, F/M, Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex with Sentient Animals, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Больше всего на свете Литу восхищали две вещи: большие кошки и фантазия её любовников.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 5





	Игра по правилам

**Author's Note:**

> Ксенофилия/бестиалити, элементы зоо, магические превращения, нереалистичная анатомия, ER, полиамория, секс втроем.

В старом доме было тихо. И темно.

— Тесей? Ты здесь?

Тишина. Лита аппарировала ко входу, поэтому видела, что в окнах наверху горит свет; подсвечивая палочкой ступеньки, она поднялась на второй этаж. В коридоре оказалось пусто, большую часть мебели из дома давно убрали.

— И зачем нужно было приглашать меня именно сюда? — Лита распахнула единственную приоткрытую дверь и остановилась на пороге.

На неё смотрело животное. Тигр? Нет, не тигр и не леопард — Лита видела их в магловском зверинце. Она знала, что Ньют время от времени наведывается сюда, чтобы спокойно работать, поэтому в первую секунду не усмотрела в самом присутствии твари ничего странного. Но ничего похожего она не встречала даже в записях Ньюта. Большое и массивное, похожее на дикую кошку; длинные белые вибриссы, коричневатая шерсть, на голове и ушах темнее. Вдобавок по голове и верхней половине тела шли ещё более тёмные полоски, цветом примерно как человеческие каштановые волосы. Как волосы Тесея. Животное вальяжно развалилось на краю просторного подиума (ложа? Лежбища?), позволяя себя рассматривать. Длинный хвост, спускающийся с низкого края подиума, лениво шевелился.

Лита приоткрыла рот. Тесей. Точно Тесей. Из угла вышел лев (или львица? Похож больше на львицу, грива едва намечена, тело вытянутое, изящное, несмотря на размеры); остановился, глядя на Литу чуть снизу, искоса, почти по-человечески застенчиво, при этом по-кошачьи “улыбаясь”. Ньют. Никаких сомнений. У него шерсть была золотисто-песочная, яркая, но достаточно светлая, с пятнышками на боках и передних лапах. Лита изумлённо качнула головой. Изнутри поднимался чуть нервный смех.

— Мы так не договаривались, — упрекнула она.

Тесей смотрел на неё, ухмыляясь во всю пасть. Ньют подошёл поближе, сел. Лита положила руку ему на голову, потрепала между ушами, и он зажмурился.

— У кошек же языки шершавые, — сказала Лита ему.

Глаза у "льва" были светло-карие, но такие же прозрачные, честные, как и в человеческом обличье. Преданно глядя на неё, Ньют открыл пасть, приглашающе вывалил большой розовый язык. Не удержавшись, Лита провела по нему рукой. Ох, лучше бы она этого не делала — сразу же представила… представила… Она даже не могла признаться себе в этом словами, едва не замахала рукой, отгоняя яркое, как свежее магфото, видение.

Стоило догадаться, что рано или поздно что-то такое придёт Ньюту в голову. Он наверняка заметил, как она смотрела на его… питомцев — на огромного нунду, например, особенно когда Ньют кормил его с рук. Только у нунду язык шершавый. У Ньюта он был мягкий, бархатистый. Влажный. Лита беззвучно вздохнула. Тесей шевельнул хвостом выразительнее, явно предлагая ей подойти, указывая на просторное спальное (спальное?) место за своей спиной. Таких зверюг на подиуме поместилось бы ещё три или четыре.

Всё ещё глядя снизу в глаза, Ньют тронул приплюснутым кошачьим носом её пальцы, и она сдалась; подняла руку, расстёгивая верхнюю пуговку на блузке. Тесей заинтересованно приподнялся, хвост заходил чаще, обмахивая то задние лапы, то пол, как у взбудораженного низла. Лита медленно расстегнула блузку до середины, так что стала видна прикрытая только кружевным бельём грудь, затем принялась за юбку.

Она вдруг заметила, что пол в комнате идеально чистый, а подиум застелен отглаженной простынёй. У дальнего края даже подушечки лежали, небольшие, вроде диванных, но без всякого декора, на вид мягкие и удобные. Не считая рабочих визитов Ньюта, Скамандеры почти не посещали свой старый дом, так что было очевидно — подготовили всё специально для неё. Плавающие в воздухе свечи едва уловимо пахли её любимой ванилью; золотистый свет, неяркий, приятный, наполнял комнату романтичным, почти домашним уютом. Она без колебаний бросила юбку на пол и снова принялась за блузку; выбралась из туфель, коротким движением палочки расстегнув ремешки, и встала на прогретые волшебством доски; вытащила из волос шпильки, чтобы не мешали. Волосы теперь держались сзади только за счёт сложного плетения. Ньют снова поддел носом её руку, поднимаясь, словно поманил за собой. На ходу расстёгивая многочисленные крючки, Лита приблизилась к ожидающему её ложу. Тесей наблюдал — хищно во всех смыслах; если бы она не знала, кто скрывается за этим обличьем, то решила бы, что зверюга собирается её съесть.

Она поставила ногу на край подиума, чтобы снять чулок. Вокруг ноги обвился хвост, полукольцом заскользил вниз, вторя её действиям. Лита догадывалась, что её пригласили сюда ради небольшого развлечения, поэтому надела любимые чулки и бельё, потоньше и поизящнее; через шёлк шерсть животного почти не ощущалась, но по спине всё равно пробежала дрожь. Лита поочерёдно стянула чулки, делая всё как можно более медленно, и остановилась, выпрямившись, не убирая выставленную ногу. Хвост повторил ласкающее движение, неторопливо спустившись к лодыжке, и замер, обвившись вокруг. Шерстинки щекотали кожу. Светло-коричневая шерсть с каштановыми полосками так удачно гармонировала с кожей, что Лита на секунду задумалась, не подгонял ли Тесей оттенки нарочно. С него бы сталось.

Когда она шевельнулась, хвост соскользнул, словно освобождая место. Она приглашающе глянула на Ньюта. Но у него, очевидно, были другие планы: он распахнул пасть, продемонстрировав длинные, вполне соразмерные внушительным челюстям клыки; осторожно приблизил голову, цапнул зубами кружевную оборку на бедре и потянул.

— Ты не слишком торопишься? — с невольным смешком спросила Лита.

Он дёрнул вибриссами, и она решила считать это знаком нетерпения. Впрочем, тянуть уже и самой не хотелось — она отчётливо ощущала влагу между ног. Даже обрывков фантазий было достаточно. Едва она дотронулась до бретелей, Ньют выпустил кружева и снова сел в ожидании. У него хвост был с кисточкой, тоже как у льва, и кисточка эта подрагивала, а потом и вовсе начала мотаться по полу. Тесей, поглядывая то на раздевающуюся Литу, то на него, оскалился, так что звериная морда резко напомнила его ухмыляющееся лицо — настоящее, человеческое. Отбросив оставшиеся вещи, Лита потянулась и потрепала его по голове, как бы говоря: не над чем тут смеяться, ты сам не лучше. Он понял и скалиться перестал, вместо этого слегка боднул её в живот, потёрся, словно извиняясь, и отодвинулся от края.

Лита послушно забралась на постель. Она с трудом представляла, с чего начать. Ньют решил за неё: подлез под руку, ласкаясь, как настоящий кот, и ненавязчиво подтолкнул, так что ей пришлось придвинуться вплотную к Тесею, который улёгся полубоком, вытянув длинные задние лапы. Лита откинулась на его спину, обхватила одной рукой за загривок, всё ещё не до конца веря, что это происходит взаправду; он повернул голову и снова, насколько мог достать, потёрся о неё, теперь уже щекой и носом, затем изогнул шею, сложил лапы, чтобы Лита могла устроиться поудобнее, спокойно опираясь на него. Она любовно погладила его по носу, по покрытой шерстью переносице, и он закрыл глаза от удовольствия; шевельнулся, и она слегка сползла, как в подушках.

Ньют запрыгнул на кровать, встал над Литой. Она вдруг поняла, что если он ляжет сверху, то придавит её своей массой так, что она вряд ли сможет дышать. Но он только очень аккуратно отвёл лапой её руку, прикрывающую грудь — над подушечками гигантских пальцев едва-едва чувствовались кончики когтей, — и наклонился, чтобы попробовать её языком. Лита закрыла глаза и отвернулась, символически пряча лицо. Это слишком смущало. Но и возбуждало тоже.

Тесей изогнулся сильнее, и она всё-таки зарылась лицом в шерсть, чувствуя, как мягкий, ненастоящий звериный язык спускается по животу. Бок Тесея под ней мерно опускался и поднимался, слегка вибрируя от дыхания, но она никак не могла расслабиться, только напряжённо ждала продолжения, прокручивая в голове возможные варианты. Не то чтобы она раньше не представляла…

Ньют вдруг ткнул её носом в плечо, сбив с мысли. Она открыла глаза, покосилась на него. Ньют, припав на передние лапы так ловко, будто не в первый раз это проделывал, положил морду ей на грудь и уставился в лицо своими прозрачными, понимающими глазами; совершенно по-кошачьи шевельнул задом, потом лопатками: ну же, вот я, погладь меня. Проглотив невольный смешок, Лита почесала подставленный нос. Тесей, вопросительно помахивая хвостом, с любопытством наблюдал. Ей вдруг пришло в голову, что он не вполне понимает. Наверняка он и в зверином теле не чувствует себя чужим и странным, поэтому не видит ничего особенного в происходящем. Ньют, который всегда осознавал, что его считают чужаком, и привык смотреть с такой точки, легко догадался, в чём загвоздка.

— Ты прав, — Лита потрепала его по голове. — Я слишком много думаю.

Она немного приподнялась, обеими руками обхватывая массивную кошачью голову. Жмурясь, Ньют потёрся мохнатой щекой о её грудь. Лита уже ожидала услышать довольное урчание, а то и мурлыканье, но он молчал; чувствовалась только вибрация, будто у него и Тесея было одно дыхание на двоих. Лита, насколько могла достать, провела рукой по золотисто-песочному боку, впитывая это забавное и одновременно необъяснимо приятное ощущение; снова запустила пальцы в длинную шерсть на загривке, беспорядочно ероша и перебирая её, постепенно успокаиваясь по-настоящему. Тесей сел, подтолкнув её выше, так что пришлось подобрать ноги и выпрямиться, и положил морду ей на плечо. Лита закинула назад руку, почёсывая его по надбровной дуге. Хвост ненавязчиво гулял по бёдрам, аккуратно, нарочито целомудренно. Ньют придвинулся, тоже уселся, приняв почти человеческую позу, похожую на её собственную, но голову пригнул, по-прежнему тыкаясь лбом в грудь, подставляя под пальцы то одну щёку, то другую, то вовсе ныряя мордой вниз, чтобы Лита погладила его по загривку. Шерсть щекотала напрягшиеся соски, покалывала чувствительную кожу вокруг. Горячее дыхание волнами спускалось по животу и ниже; когда он в очередной раз так нырнул, Лита почти непроизвольно раздвинула колени пошире, и он послушно ткнулся носом в лобок, высунул язык, трогая её. Она подалась навстречу, цепляясь одной рукой за шерсть, ловя вместе с движением языка поток воздуха, который окатил влажную вульву. Ньют лапой подтолкнул колено, и Лита неловко отвела ногу, надавила ему на голову, чтобы он продолжал. Большой мягкий язык ещё несколько раз лизнул её, и, к собственному удивлению, она ощутила, как сжимаются мышцы внутри, а затем и всё тело содрогается, не подчиняясь бессильным попыткам вернуть контроль.

Она снова откинулась на спину Тесея, постепенно приходя в себя. Он пока ничего не предпринимал, всего лишь наблюдая, словно ждал своей очереди. Лита благодарно улыбнулась ему. Ньют сунулся к ней, размашисто облизал живот и грудь, возвращая себе всё внимание, и принял прежнюю позу — явно не просто так. Горящие глаза следили за каждым движением Литы.

— Покажи, — она подарила улыбку и ему, заставляя себя не вспоминать о смущении. — Что там у тебя получилось?

Ньют вытянул заднюю лапу и слегка повернулся, демонстрируя… это. Из кожных складок выступал влажно блестящий, налившийся кровью орган. Крупный, несколько больше, чем собственный член Ньюта, и стремящийся к конической форме, с небольшой и не очень выраженной головкой и с шипами в нижней части. Лита протянула руку, медленно, без слов испрашивая разрешение, и Ньют спокойно позволил ей прикоснуться. Шипы оказались достаточно мягкими; от прикосновения член высунулся почти полностью, и стало видно, что их больше, чем на первый взгляд — маленькие выступы, скользкие от собственной смазки, усеивали основание в несколько неровных рядов.

— Он же не настоящий, — со смешком упрекнула Лита. Её позабавило, что жадный взгляд, пробегавший по всему её телу, явно сменился любопытством, словно Ньют ждал, как оценят его задумку.

Он расплылся в широкой, совершенно человеческой улыбке, показав клыки. Почему-то в его исполнении это выглядело и угрожающе, и… соблазнительно. Он как будто дразнился, хотя вряд ли нарочно. Облизнув губы, она провела ладонью по члену вниз, задержавшись на шипах, которые приятно щекотали ладонь. Кожа на ощупь была чуть больше похожа на человеческую, чем могло показаться, но всё же не полностью повторяла её — тонкая, почти невыносимо горячая. Лита осторожно сжала пальцы.

Ньют стерпел несколько движений, затем резко поднялся, уходя от руки, и нетерпеливо подтолкнул Литу. Тесей потянул её, сперва лапой надавив на плечо, затем прихватив за руку зубами, очень бережно, как низл своего котёнка. Лита повернулась, и он сразу же выпустил её, перекатился на другую сторону, подставляя бок. Она наклонилась, опираясь о него, и Ньют так же размашисто лизнул её спину, потом повторил медленно, чувственно, как делал и обычно. Она смахнула капли пота с лица. Ньют почти прижимался сзади, через короткую мягкую шерсть на животе хорошо ощущался жар — несмотря на размеры, его тело было очень горячим, заметно горячее человеческого. Лита глянула на него через плечо.

— Только осторожно. — Член как раз слегка мазнул по бедру, и от опасливого предвкушения у неё внутри всё сжалось. — Не торопись.

Ньют поддел носом её ухо, коротко дохнул прямо в него. Ей казалось странным, что волшебные — во всех смыслах — звери не издают никаких звуков, даже не пытаются. Возможно, при превращении им не удалось добиться такой возможности, так что это вполне можно было считать ответом; Лита наклонила голову, чтобы потереться щекой о подставленную морду. Ньют снова почти беззвучно фыркнул и спрыгнул с возвышения.

Лита обнаружила, что общими стараниями братьев они и так уже сползли к краю, но всё равно сдвинулась следом. Ньют ловко направил её хвостом, заставив принять более удобное положение; поставил передние лапы с обеих сторон от неё, снова размашисто облизал спину, словно успокаивая. Лита подалась назад, замерла в ожидании.

Он входил медленно, поначалу даже слишком, так что у неё было желание стукнуть по мохнатой лапе, подгоняя его — торопиться не стоит, но сколько же можно тянуть. Но потом она ощутила, что член распирает её всё сильнее. У основания он всё-таки был достаточно толстым. Ньют остановился как раз вовремя, заполнив её ровно до предела; помедлил и потянулся назад, причём ей показалось, что движется не зверь, а именно сам член. Ощущение вроде бы было не таким уж сильным, но из горла сам собой вырвался всхлип. Тесей наблюдал, снисходительно поглядывая на обоих через плечо, затем придвинулся, чтобы Лита могла лечь грудью на его спину. Она с удовольствием улеглась, и тут Ньют толкнулся резче.

Она почти вскрикнула. Ньют было замер, но она всё-таки ударила его по лапе, и он понятливо продолжил. Сперва жестковато, резко. Лита выгнулась, приподнялась на выпрямленных руках, пытаясь отстраниться, и он тут же подстроился, стал вбиваться мелкими частыми толчками.

— Хороший мальчик, — пробормотала она, жмурясь, безуспешно облизывая пересохшие губы, не особо заботясь, услышит ли её Ньют. — Послушный мальчик.

Мысль, что так это ещё больше похоже на настоящую животную случку — что она сама похожа сейчас на животное, — только сильнее распалила её. Тесей вытянул заднюю лапу, каким-то образом оказавшуюся у неё между ног, и Лита сама немного вытянулась, чтобы снова припасть грудью к покрытому шерстью тёплому боку. Под рёбрами гулко билось сердце, бешено, почти в такт её собственному.

Движения Ньюта понемногу становились более размашистыми, она чувствовала, как легко скользит член внутри, входя, кажется, уже до основания, как подрагивает, когда Ньют вытаскивает почти наполовину. Толчки теперь сопровождались влажным звуком; от каждого её до лопаток, а то и выше прошивали раскалённые разряды. Обычно такое бывало только от применения магии.

Шипы оказались слишком короткими, чтобы доставать снаружи, едва-едва задевали клитор, и ощущений уже не хватало. Она вдруг поняла, что прямо перед ней — под ней — лежит, удобно выставив бедро и лапу, Тесей, горячий, покрытый восхитительной шерстью. Ньют словно прочёл её мысли — подтолкнул носом в спину, и она охотно распласталась на Тесее. Он смотрел на неё, не моргая, и она видела своё отражение в золотых кошачьих глазах. Опять зажмурилась, всхлипывая, потираясь о него, и сама двинулась, пытаясь насаживаться глубже. Ньют хрипло выдохнул над головой.

Шерсть почти сразу начала покалывать. Смазка хоть и выступала обильно, но быстро стиралась об неё, впитывалась.

— Остановись, — кусая губы, пробормотала Лита. Надавила на бок Тесею, пытаясь приподняться. — Подожди.

Ньют немного замедлил движения, как будто не сразу понял её или просто не мог остановиться. Выдохнул, негромко, почти как человек; отодвинулся, вытащил член с хлюпаньем. Внутри, очевидно, смазки было вполне достаточно. Лита провела по входу — снизу вверх, размазывая её выше; погрузила кончики пальцев между припухших складок, набирая ещё. Ничего особо приятного, но входили они легко, без нажима.

Тесей вдруг извернулся, перетёк в сидячее положение, затем снова улёгся, развернувшись в её сторону. Догадавшись, что он собирается сделать, Лита замерла. Тесей ткнулся чуть влажным носом ей в живот, и она выпрямилась на коленях, положила руку ему на голову для равновесия. Он опустил морду и лизнул её между ног. Теперь она на практике могла убедиться, что язык у него ничуть не хуже, чем у Ньюта. От одного прикосновения её так повело, что пришлось ухватиться за мохнатые уши, чтобы не завалиться вперёд. Слева вдруг появилась ещё одна лапа; Ньют поставил её рядом, как бы придерживая Литу, а потом ещё и просунул голову под локоть, вытянул шею, позволяя опереться. Она с трудом заставила себя не наваливаться на него всем телом. Тесей не лизал её, как она могла ожидать, он её ласкал — прижал язык всей поверхностью и несильно двигал им вперёд-назад, кончиком задевая промежность. Во время секса он обычно делал то же самое пальцами — в перерывах между более бурными ласками или вместо них, когда двигаться самой у Литы не было сил, но желание ещё оставалось. Ей и раньше это нравилось до одури, но мягкий язык волшебного зверя затмил прежние ощущения. Обхватить рукой член в ответ она бы сейчас не смогла — а ведь хотелось, очень, — поэтому в благодарность ласково перебирала шерсть у Тесея на шее и между ушей. По бёдрам стекал пот. И, похоже, давно — простыня под ней стала влажной.

Ньют как-то ловко вывернул морду, задрал её и лизнул грудь, накрыл языком. Лита застонала. Именно этого ей не хватало; она бы и сама сжала другую грудь ладонью, но боялась потерять равновесие. Вдобавок пальцы вцепились в загривок Тесея и отказывались разжиматься. Ньют шевельнул языком почти в такт Тесею, и она всхлипнула. Тесей фыркнул, обдав низ живота потоком горячего воздуха, и немного ослабил нажим. Движения языка стали быстрыми, частыми, удивительно точными, и не потребовалось много времени в таком темпе, чтобы Лита кончила, всхлипывая совсем уж невнятно и царапая тигриную шерсть.

Она улеглась, почти рухнула на постель, из последних сил повернувшись так, чтобы обхватить Тесея за шею. Его хвост вновь неторопливо гулял по бёдрам Литы. Немного отдышавшись, она приподнялась на локте и откинула растрепавшиеся волосы за спину. От узла, конечно, не осталось и намёка. Ньют смотрел на неё, наклонив голову, по-человечески часто моргая. Разве что губы не кусал, Лита сомневалась, что он мог в таком облике.

— Попробуем ещё раз, — сказала она ему. Теперь, когда смущаться было поздно, она могла признаться себе: его член ей понравился — большой, подходящей для неё формы, подвижный. И твёрдый достаточно, чтобы не делать больно, но хорошо ощущаться внутри. Пусть даже это животное, которое Ньют то ли выдумал целиком, то ли собрал из частей реальных созданий — своей цели оно служило идеально. — Только в другом положении. — Она кивком указала на Тесея: — Без "подушек".

Он фыркнул и отодвинулся. И надулся, очень явно, как всегда делал, если его просили немного подождать в стороне. Посмеиваясь про себя, Лита обхватила руками его морду и поцеловала в нос. Нос был сухой и чуть-чуть шершавый. Тесей наморщил мохнатую переносицу, подёргал роскошными длинными вибриссами, словно раздумывая, но всё же сменил гнев на милость. Лита выпустила его, и он царственно улёгся, заняв такое положение, чтобы удобно было наблюдать.

Ньют прижался носом к её плечу и шумно выдохнул. Дрожь пробежала вдоль позвоночника до самой поясницы, сладко кольнула внизу; Лита невольно прогнулась, подставилась, опираясь на руки, но Ньют потянул её дальше, подталкивая лапой. Оглянувшись, она догадалась, чего он хочет, и переползла на самый край — немного неуклюже, но сейчас она уже не заботилась о том, чтобы выглядеть соблазнительно и грациозно, — расставила колени как могла широко, припала к постели грудью, сложив перед собой руки. Ньют одобрительно выдохнул ей в шею, снова вызвав волну дрожи.

— Ну же, не тяни, — пробормотала Лита, прижимаясь к простыне горящей щекой, пряча лицо. Она могла только догадываться, как это выглядит со стороны Ньюта. Но ему, определённо, нравилось — он коротко фыркнул — это был его первый настоящий звук за вечер — и торопливо пристроился сзади.

Лита не стала ему помогать. Во второй раз член легко скользнул внутрь, и она застонала вслух, с поразительной ясностью ощущая, как мышцы сжимаются, охватывая его плотнее, и как мягкие плотные шипы дразнят вход. Ньют толкнулся, и она, едва успев приподняться, зажмурилась, уронила голову, почти утыкаясь лбом в постель. На лице сразу же выступил пот, капли скатывались, немного отвлекая от других ощущений, и срывались вниз.

Пришлось упираться руками в постель перед собой, иначе колени съезжали. Ньют над ней шумно дышал, явно получая не меньше удовольствия, чем она сама. Он двигался равномерно и не слишком быстро, скорее как человек; этого было мало, но когда Лита прогнулась сильнее, член ощутимо сместился и так нажал на что-то внутри, что у неё в глазах потемнело. Проглотив горловой стон, непривычный, почти незнакомый, она немного приподнялась, чтобы удержать нужное положение и одновременно самой задавать ритм. Ньют зафыркал, часто, почти забавно, словно каждый его выдох стал коротким и резким. Мягкая шерсть тёрлась о спину Литы, широко расставленные лапы понемногу сдвигались, грозя стиснуть её с двух сторон. Тесей, кажется, ещё отодвинулся — могло показаться, что он находится на другом краю мира, так далеко он был — и смотрел на них неподвижным взглядом, расслабленно (расслабленно?) приоткрыв пасть. Крупный бархатный язык кончиком касался нижней губы.

Хвост Ньюта вдруг метнулся по ноге Литы, проскользил возле колена и по бедру, словно пытаясь приласкать; щекоча кисточкой, обвился вокруг, насколько позволяло положение. Лита обхватила передние лапы руками, буквально держась за них, пальцами впиваясь в шерсть. Лапы действительно сдвинулись вплотную. Пришлось совсем сползти, улечься, и грудь тёрлась о влажную постель, придавая ощущениям странный — не неприятный, но неопознаваемый — оттенок. В такой позе она могла изогнуться так, что не требовалось помогать себе рукой. В голове не осталось ни единой мысли. Ньют шумно выдохнул, когда Лита замерла, и понятливо стал вбиваться сильнее, часто и глубоко. Потом замедлился. А потом руки Литы сами собой отцепились от лап и сползли, пальцами едва касаясь шерсти на огромных кошачьих пальцах. Вытянувшись, так что ноги соскользнули с края подиума и касались теперь пола, она могла только ощущать расслабляющую пульсацию мышц и стихающие движения внутри. Ньют медленно отодвинулся, напоследок обласкав спину хвостом, и принялся облизывать её поясницу. Когда язык спустился между ног, она даже не смогла ощутить ничего, кроме влажного тепла, приятного и успокаивающего. Конечности не слушались.

Немного придя в себя, она села. Тесей снова был на прежнем месте, не так далеко, как ей недавно казалось, и она поманила его.

— Твоя очередь. Просто так я тебя не оставлю.

Ньют улёгся наполовину на полу, наполовину, опираясь локтем, на край подиума и, уложив голову на лапу, наблюдал чуть снизу, всем видом демонстрируя, что согласен и на этот раз вмешиваться не собирается. Тесей коротко фыркнул, поведя ушами. Почему-то это выглядело как насмешка.

Устоять было совершенно невозможно. Он придвинулся, изящно переступив лапами по изрядно смятой постели, и Лита обняла его за шею, пробежалась пальцами по ушам, слегка сжала у основания; взъерошила шерсть, на загривке удлинённую, мягкую — мягче, как она заподозрила, чем у настоящего животного. Тесей приоткрыл пасть, чтобы лизнуть её своим великолепным бархатным языком. Лита охотно подставила плечо, прижавшись, насколько позволяла поза, и зарылась лицом в морду, сбоку, так что вибриссы укололи её, и пришлось сдвинуться чуть дальше. Шерсть пахла мускусом, но скорее человеком, чем зверем — отчётливо, не слишком сильно. Приятно. Это немного сбивало с толку, но с другой стороны — Лита узнала его, и охотно окунулась в него, и ощутила новый прилив возбуждения. Её всегда возбуждал этот запах. Она с силой провела ладонями против шерсти, царапая тёмные полосы. А потом прикусила складку шкуры, где-то между ухом и углом челюсти. Во рту остались шерстинки, зато Тесей издал настоящий звук, нечто среднее между удивлённым рявком и негромким человеческим стоном. И потянул её, мягко, но непреклонно опрокидывая на постель.

— Так не получится… — проговорила Лита рассеянно. Тесей облизывал её губы и подбородок, и она с трудом остановила себя от попытки поцеловать его обычным способом, по-человечески. — Проникновение не получится. — Она усмехнулась, глядя на нависшую над ней морду из-под ресниц. — Или ты именно этого хочешь?

Впрочем, она и сама не возражала против такого расклада. Оставлять Тесея не хотелось, но она уже порядком устала и предпочла бы напоследок просто лежать и получать удовольствие. И Тесей об этом прекрасно знал. Он наклонился, приоткрыв пасть в явной ухмылке, и она всё-таки прижалась губами к складке верхней губы, затем начала покусывать сухую кожу. Из пасти едва уловимо пахло чем-то тёплым и металлическим, напоминающим самый отдалённый отголосок крови, и чем-то свежим, словно после обычного для хищника обеда он жевал траву. Лита опасалась, что из-за магии запаха не будет, но он чувствовался, добавлял жизни происходящему, настоящести. Лита сжала обеими руками шерсть, потянула, с удовлетворением ощущая, как она щекочет и ласкает ладони.

Подталкивая лапами, Тесей заставил Литу принять нужную позу. Укладываясь спиной на подушку, она вдруг подумала, что он не особо замечает изменения — несмотря на трансформацию, он ощущал себя обычно и действовал как человек. Разведённые ноги пришлось перекинуть через его задние лапы; передней он легонько надавил на бедро, и Лита послушно придвинулась, оказавшись вплотную. Шипастый член прижался к её мягкой плоти. Чувствительность возвращалась, и Лита прикрыла глаза, почти непроизвольно подавшись ближе, чтобы усилить ощущения. Бугорки дразняще скользили, вжимались в самые чувствительные участки.

Тесей предусмотрительно разложил подушки, чтобы ей — им обоим — было удобнее, но опора оказалась ненадёжной, разъезжалась и меняла форму. Лита уцепилась за шерсть на груди "кота", удерживаясь и даже немного подтягиваясь, чтобы поддержать ритм. Бёдра двигались сами, медленно и плавно, и она уже ощущала пульсацию крови — в точности в такт биению в ушах. Тесей изогнулся, как мог, но он, конечно же, в таком положении не доставал мордой до её лица; шумное дыхание трогало волосы.

— Только… не ложись, — простонала Лита. — Я тогда… не смогу…

Он послушно выпрямил лапы, перестав угрожающе крениться, и замер. Лита впилась пальцами в шкуру, жмурясь, выгибаясь дугой. Звуки, выскальзывающие из её горла, таяли на губах, исчезали сами собой. Это было быстрее, чем она ожидала; после нескольких заходов тело совершенно расслабилось, откликалось охотнее. Она выпустила шерсть и уронила руки куда-то за голову, вытянулась, чуть отползая.

— Я больше не могу, — со слабым смешком призналась она. Тесей приподнялся, чтобы всё-таки лизнуть её лицо. — Может, продолжим позже? — Она гладила ладонями подставленное мягкое горло. Потом плывущая перед глазами кошачья морда надвинулась вплотную, ткнулась в плечо, и Лита обвила мохнатую шею руками. Её обволакивало тепло. — Кажется, мне стоит… немного вздремнуть…

Лита спала, одной рукой расслабленно обнимая подушку, и улыбалась во сне. Человеческая рука гладила её по волосам. На стене нечёткой тенью рисовался человеческий же силуэт; затем к нему прибавился ещё один.

— В следующий раз надо будет всё же заговорить с ней. — Тесей разглядывал себя в маленьком зеркальце, то и дело поднимая его повыше, словно это могло помочь. Волосы всё ещё отказывались завиваться обратно в кудри, пока больше напоминая кошачью шерсть. — Я хочу увидеть, как она отреагирует.

Ньют поправил подушку Литы, подоткнул тонкое одеяло и поднялся.

— Это бы подпортило впечатление. — Он неторопливо собрал вещи, чтобы сложить их на призванное из другой комнаты трюмо, потом посмотрел на Тесея. Но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, тот ухмыльнулся.

— Тогда поменяемся. — Взмахами палочки он принялся раскладывать и расставлять у зеркала флаконы, баночки и щётки для волос, чтобы Лита могла привести себя в порядок, когда проснётся. — Сделаем тебе такое обличье, как было у меня, а мне — твоё. И посмотрим, сможет ли она угадать, кто из нас кто.

Ньют улыбался.

— Сможет. — Он посмотрел на спящую Литу и, вместо того чтобы одеваться, снова сел рядом и положил руку ей на плечо. — Конечно, сможет.


End file.
